Harry Potter and the Unstoppable Curse
by Alyx Jacobs
Summary: It's the trio's last year at Hogwarts and they plan to make it last. But Voldermort's power is growing and hearts are broken, can they make it the whole year? CHAPTER 10 & 11 CHANGED! Please R&R!
1. The Silent Ghost

Disclaimer- Ok, sadly I do not own Harry Potter (tear tear, cry cry), but I love re-writing JK's wonderful work. Also, this is my first piece, so I hope it's not too bad. Please, please review!

* * *

_Chapter 1- The Silent Ghost_

Her fists clenched to the sheets as she struggled through yet another terrible nightmare. Her dreams were filled with visions of that night when her parents and sister were brutally murdered by Lord Voldermort. It was any other night; her family was sitting on the patio outside of her house when suddenly a dark, cloaked figure approached them. Her mother gasped and told my sister and me to go inside. I ran in and my sister followed me. We hid behind the kitchen counters, but we could still see what was going on through the screen doors. The figure pulled out a wand (My parents were both pure-bloods) and we heard him yell a spell, but we were un-sure which one. My mother and father suddenly fell backwards and remained un-moving. My sister arose suddenly and ran outside, but immediately she fell down, right next to my parents.

"No! Celia!" Suddenly Alex shot up and she glanced around the Gryffindor common room to see if anyone was still awake. She saw Herimone Granger sitting up reading a book.

Alex stood up, but sat back down. She was still a little bit wobbly from the dream. Finally she stood up and walked toward Herimone.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing up so late?" Herimone asked concerningly, motioning for Alex to sit down, "Did you have another nightmare?"

Alex took a sharp breath in, "Yeah, this one was just like the other one. I just can't get over the fear in their faces, they looked so, so, unreal. They almost looked dead at that moment, like they died of terror. But how could anyone cause that?"

"It can happen, Alex. People do die of terror. When there worst fear becomes reality, they just, fall apart." Herimone said, the words struggling to come out of her mouth. She could tell that Alex hadn't slept much for a long time, "Alex, just keep in mind that you survived. You can't keep dwelling on the past. I know you lost a lot, but you can't let it ruin your life now."

Alex nodded, "I know, well, I better let you get back to your book. See you tomorrow at breakfast." Alex got up and went back to her bed.

"Good night Alex, try to get some sleep." Herimone whispered as she turned off the light.

Alex's eyes adjusted to light and she could see the outline of Lord Voldermort all over the room. Her hands began to quiver and she pulled the covers over her head. Tears began to drip silently from her eyes; she wiped them away and closed her eyes. After an hour she finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R/R and be brutally honest. Lots more to come, I promise! I have quite a few good ideas for later chapters, please keep reading! 


	2. The Never Ending Nightmare

Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter, it took me long enough to write it. No, this one will hopefully explain things, so if you are confused don't worry, this chapter will answer a bunch of questions.

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Never Ending Nightmare_

"Alex, Alex, wake up!" Herimone pulled the covers off Alex's head and Alex buried her face in her crimson pillows.

"Five more minutes…" She said, but the sound was muffled because of the pillow.

Herimone put her arms under Alex and picked her up and put her on the floor.

"Herimone! Ahhh, what time is it?" Alex said standing up and glancing at her alarm clock. It was almost 10:00.

Alex moaned loudly and put on her shoes to go down to breakfast. Herimone followed her laughing loudly; hoping Alex would realize how she looked before she left the common room. But apparently she didn't, because she started walking down the stairs.

"Ummm, Alex. Alex! You might wanna change before ya leave!" Herimone said trying not to laugh.

Alex gave her a glare and quickly changed into her robes. She brushed her long blonde hair into a neat ponytail and put on a little bit of lip-gloss.

"Better?" She said mockingly.

"Much." Herimone said laughing as they went down the stairs to lunch.

* * *

_The Great Hall, Breakfast_

Hey, Harry? Have you heard about that new girl? I think her name's Alex or something like that. She's in our house ya know?" Ron said sitting next to Harry.

Harry took a bite of his pancakes and quickly chewed, "Yeah, I haven't seen her yet though. Maybe she'll come to breakfast. Did you hear that she escaped Lord Voldermort too? That has to be hard. She lost her whole family."

"Hmmmm, that's something you can talk about. You two sound perfect."

Harry punched Ron in the shoulder and started to eat the rest of his breakfast. Then he saw Herimone and another girl walking into the Great Hall. The girl had really light blonde hair that seemed to be pretty long. Her eyes were a deep gray color and she had an amazing figure. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Hello Harry! I'd like you to meet Alexandria Reed. She's a new student here, you've probably heard about her." Herimone sat down and Alex sat next to her and Harry.

"Nice to meet you Alex. I'm Harry Potter." He said extending his hand. Alex shook in gently and smiled. She noticed the scar on his head, but decided not to ask about it. She wouldn't want people intruding in on her personal life.

"This is Alex's first year, so try not to scare her away. She's had a tough time lately, "Herimone stopped and glanced at Alex, she didn't seem upset at the comment, and "Anyway, she's a pure-blood Both her mother and Father attended Hogwarts."

Herimone finished her speech and filled her plate with bacon and grapes, she ate the same thing for breakfast everyday. Alex nibbled on a doughnut, but didn't seem very hungry.

"So what classes are you taking?" Harry asked, turning toward Alex.

"Dumbledore's putting me in a class that's supposed to teach me how to protect myself."

Harry nodded, "Well, say hello to your classmates. Me, Ron, and Herimone have been in that class since our 5th year. It's a lot of work, just to warn you."

"It's nothing compared to….well, my life." She said as she ran out of the Great Hall in tears."

Harry got up and followed her into the hall, but she was gone.

* * *

A/N: I Know that sucked but just read the next chapter, it'll be sooo much better. Pease review! Much, much more to come in the next couple of chapters. Romance will spark and hatred will grow. 


	3. The Flame Awakens

Hey ya'll, sorry it took me so long to add this chapter, I went swimming today, anyways please enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Flame Awakens_

"Why did this have to happen to me? It's not fair!" Alex yelled angrily wiping the tears off her face as she sat in the corner of the girl's bathroom. Her hands were trembling slightly.

Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in.

"Hey, Alex, you in here?" Harry asked looking around and making sure it was empty. He saw Alex sitting in the corner and went sit by her, "Are ok? Listen, I'm sorry if anything I said in the Great Hall upset you, I didn't mean it."

"It's ok, you've probably heard the rumors about my family and what happened to them. That bastard Lord Voldermort killed them all. I don't even know why or what they did to deserve such a punishment." She sighed deeply and put her head on Harry's shoulder, "I just wish they've killed me too."

Harry looked at her with worried eyes, "No, no, please don't say that. I know what you're going through. There isn't one day in my life that I wish I would've died and not my parents. But obviously we weren't mean to die. And I never would want you gone. You're to….um ….," Harry scratched his head thinking of the perfect thing to say, "perfect."

Alex stopped crying and took her head off Harry's shoulder, "You must know the perfect thing to say Harry." She stood up and brushed her skirt off, "Well, I guess we should go to breakfast."

Harry stood up and followed her out the door. She stopped and turned to face him, "Thank you soo much." Gathering up her courage she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. But right at that moment Ginny, Harry's ex-girlfriend walked in.

"Harry! What are you doing, this is a girls bathroom…" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and gaped at Harry and Alex, "Alex! Oh my god! I don't even know what to say. You two, together? Wow." Ginny just shook her head and looked at Harry with an annoyed look, "If you don't' mind, this is a girls bathroom and I need to change, so get lost."

Harry laughed and walked out of the bathroom, with Alex behind him. They stopped once they got out of the bathroom and tried to stop laughing.

"Next time you wanna run away, try the Library or something!" Harry said still laughing.

Finally they both decided to go back to the Great Hall and finish their breakfast. But when they got there the whole Hall was empty. Except for one shadowy figure standing in the middle.

"Ah…Harry Potter." The figure muttered and turned to face them both, "And look at this, Alexandria Reed. My favorite people together, this will make my job so much easier."

Alex and Harry tried to run out but the doors suddenly slammed shut. Alex grabbed Harry's arm in fear.

"Crucio!" The figure yelled pointing his wand at Alex. She fell to the ground and began to shake and scream in pain. Her body rolled into a ball and her whole body seemed to turn a reddish-color. Harry kneeled down and tried to stop her from shaking.

"Oh, Harry. Why try? She's just a lost soul, an orphan. She means nothing to you or anyone else. Are you really willing to risk it all for her?" The figure spat out keeping his wand pointed at Harry.

Suddenly the scar on Harry's head began to burn terrible. His whole body was on fire with pain. He fell to the ground, unable to see and or feel anything except for his insides burning.

The last thing he saw was the shadow standing over him with a cruel smile spread across his face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Thank you to my reviewers! Chapter 4 will be up in an hour or two so keep checking back. Tell me if you think my chapters are too short, my sister says they are. Oh well, who cares what she says.

Bailey- Hope I posted it fast enough!

CrazyRabidChicken and - Thanks soo much! And I'll try to explain more about Alex and her past.


	4. The Love Letter

Hey! Wow this is the longest story I've written. Kinda sad I know. Anyways, enjoy chapter 4! It's probably the longest chapter yet, but I'm not sure.

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Love Letter_

Harry woke up and looked around the room. He realized he was in the nurse's corridor. He looked at the bed next to him and saw Alex, she was apparently sleeping. He looked at his arms and saw that they were slightly burned.

"Harry! Oh good, you're ok! We were so worried about you! What happened? We heard that someone attacked you, is that true." Herimone said standing over Harry's bed.

"Moine, he just woke up, give 'em a break." Ron said putting his arms around Herimone waist. She turned to him and smiled sweetly.

Harry moaned and rolled over, "I don't remember much, just a shadowy thing, but that's it."

At that moment Dumbledore walked in and looked solemnly at Harry, "Mr. Potter, can I speak to you in private? Just for a moment."

Harry nodded and Ron and Herimone left his side with a quick goodbye. Dumbledore then sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"Harry, do you remember anything about what happened?"

Harry thought for a minute, "All I can remember is a shadow standing the middle of the Great Hall. I'm sorry."

Dumbledore sighed and stood up, "It's just that, nothing was damaged and I don't know how that thing got in here nun noticed. Well, thank you Harry and you can leave whenever you want and when Alex wakes up please tell her the same thing."

Harry nodded and put his head back on the pillow. He laid in his bed until he saw Alex waking up. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Hey Alex, how do ya feel?" Harry asked grabbing her hand.

She looked at him strangely and closed her eyes, "Fine I guess, how are you?"

"I'm ok, you can leave if you want."

Alex nodded and sat up in her bed. She looked around and then got out of the bed. Harry noticed a small scar on her palm. He rubbed it with his thumb and noticed how irregularly shaped it was. But after the last incident he decided not to ask. They walked out of the nurse's office and started walking up to the common room.

"Hey Harry," Alex stopped walking, "Do you remember anything that happened? All I can remember is a shadow and fainting."

Harry stopped and shook his head. He couldn't remember anything more then she could. Alex closed her eyes for a moment and continued walking. They finally made it up to the common room.

"Beetle Eyes." He muttered and he stepped through the portrait with Alex behind him. They both sat down on the couch in the common room.

"So I guess nothing big happened then, right?" She asked his worriedly.

"I guess not or we would've remembered more." Harry said reassuringly.

Alex looked around the common room and noticed Harry's scar was white, "Harry, what's wrong with your scar? It's white. Is it supposed to be that way?"

Harry rubbed his forehead and winced, "It's nothing, that shadow probably caused it, it was probably evil. It always does that when Lord Voldermort or his lackies are around."

Alex rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly, "Well, I'm gonna do lie down. I'll see you tomorrow." She got up and Harry followed her.

They both walked to the stairs that lead into the girl's dormitory. Alex looked at Harry and kissed him gently on the lips, "Good night, Harry Potter." She smiled and continued up the stairs.

Harry blushed and went to sit back down. He saw that Herimone and Ron were staring at him.

"That's it! She kisses you and you don't say anything? How sad." Herimone said laughing at Harry.

Harry glared at her, "Just because you and Ron make-out any chance you get doesn't mean I have to be that way."

"Someone sounds jealous." Ron said sitting next to Herimone and the couch. Before Harry could come up with something to say back, they were at it again. He just laughed and walked up to the boy's dormitory.

When he got up there he noticed his trunk was lying wide open with all of his stuff thrown into a messy pile. He looked through it, but nothing was missing. Obviously someone was looking for something important, but he didn't think much about it. He just threw it all on the ground.

He lied down and closed his eyes for a brief moment but something caught his eye. It was a letter that was lying on his nightstand. He opened it silently and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey Harry! I hope you're feeling better! Listen, I know we got off to a bad start, but let's try and make-up. Meet me outside the Great Hall after dinner._

_Love,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.S. Come alone._

Harry thought about whether or not he should. He didn't want to ruin any chance he had with Alex, but he and Ginny did have a long relationship. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was 8:00. He figured he'd tell Ginny tomorrow that he got her letter late.

But it wouldn't be that simple.

A/N: Ahhh! You have to read the next chapter to get this chapter's title! But it's not written yet, so give me 120 minuites, kk? Thank you to my reviewers! I love you all! The 5th chapter will be way too long! I am soo exited about writing it! I know if you love the story so far, you will LOVE it even more after the 5th one. Well, I better shut-up and start writing. Bye you guys and enjoy!


	5. A Perilous Night

Hey, I haven't started writing this chapter yet but I know it'll be awesome. I have soo many great ideas and so little time. Well here I go………

* * *

_Chapter 5: A Perilous Night_

"Harry! You have to get up! No, come on Harry!" Herimone screamed in his ear and pulled the covers off his face.

Harry looked at her groggily, "What are you doing? This is the boy's dormitory!" Harry stood up in surprise.

"Harry, Ginny's been kidnapped! They found her cloak outside of the Great Hall! Someone used an immobilizing curse on her, come on, we have to get down there. Ron's a mess and he keeps asking for you."

Harry looked at Herimone in disbelief. How could Ginny have been kidnapped? Then he realized the note she had written to him. Herimone started to pull him so he ran down to the Great Hall with her. When he got down there he saw a large crowd of students. He shoved his way through them and he saw Ron and the rest of Weasley's huddled together.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around him and began to sob, "My little Ginny, kidnapped! Who would do this? What….bastard who do this?" She let go of him and joined the rest of the Weasley crowd again.

"Harry? Have you heard from Ginny lately?" Ron asked him, Harry didn't realize he was behind him the whole time.

"Yeah, she wrote me a note and asked her to meet me here at 7:00, but I didn't get it until it was too late, so I didn't go."

Ron gasped and looked blankly at Harry, "That's what time the spell trackers said the immobilizing curse was used on Ginny. It must've been a set up. Oh, Harry. You don't' think that, they'll…..kill her, do you?" Ron asked very worriedly.

Harry shook his head, " I don't' think so, but we'll try to find her, ok? But for now let the police do their job. They'll find her, don't' worry." Harry said and Herimone nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, please make your way back to your dormitory's. We will keep you updated on the situation." Dumbledore said loudly. Everyone broke off into their houses and went back to the common rooms.

Harry ran into Alex and they walked back into the common room together. Alex seemed upset, she was shaking again and eyes were watering.

"Alex, lets go to the Room of Reputation, we can talk alone in there." Harry and Alex nodded; they left the room and walked into the Room of Reputation. Harry and Alex sat down on the couch and she took his hand.

"Harry, I think I know where Ginny is. I got a note last night that said it was from you asking you to meet me in the Great Hall and to make sure I was alone, but I got there too late, so I didn't go. The same thing happened to my older sister once when she was little. She got a note on her bed telling her to be outside at 7:00, she did and someone kidnapped her. My mom and dad found her dead in a swamp. Do you think that has something to do with Ginny?"

" I don't think so, that was in the Muggle world, so it was probably a coincidence. Don't worry about it, they'll find Ginny, soon I hope." Harry quivered at the thought of that happening to Ginny. Even though they didn't have the best relationship, they were still close.

Alex closed her and put he head on Harry's shoulder, "I just want this all to end. For that ass hole, Lord Voldermort to die a hell of a death and my family to be alright."

Harry agreed with her, "I know how you feel. I would do anything to have my parents back."

Alex took her head off his shoulder and half-way laid down on the couch. Harry laid next to her and he put his arm around her.

"Harry." Alex said quietly, "Promise me something. Promise me that no matter what happens, you wont' leave me too, I can't stand to see another person leave me."

Harry looked at her solemnly, " I promise."

She looked so upset now, that Harry couldn't bear to face her. She also looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep lately. But now she was sleeping silently, so he decided not to wake her. He laid his head down and tried to fall asleep. But something was keeping him up. He was so worried about Alex and Ron and Ginny that he couldn't sleep. So he sat up and thought about everything that had happened.

Just then the door to the room opened and two people talked in.

"What do you mean you LOST her?" One of them boomed.

"She got loose somewhere on the grounds!"

"You idiot, we need her to get the other two! Find her now or I'll make sure you never make that mistake again!" The second one yelled threatingly.

Harry gasped loudly and covered his mouth. He hoped that neither of them noticed him and Alex. He assumed they were the two he was talking about and Ginny was the one who got loose. He waited for the to leave but they didn't. He couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, just when they yelled at each other.

Alex moved and faced Harry, but she was still apparently asleep. Suddenly her eyes opened and she let out a quiet cry. Harry covered her mouth and motioned for her to stay silent. She nodded and turned back around.

Finally Harry heard the men leave. Alex stood up and gave Harry a questioning look.

"Listen, I will explain it all later, we have to get outside now!"

He ran out of the room and came face to face with the two men.

"Harry Potter and Alexandria Miller, we've been waiting for you two." They hit them both onto of the head and knocked them out.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! I love cliffhangers, they're fun. I might be done with the 6th chapter in 4 or 5 hours, but I need to take a break. I've been writing all day. Keep reading and reviewing. Btw: You can email your comments/reviews to me my email is just don't send too many. 


	6. Twisting Dungeons

Author's Note- Sorry you guys but my sixth chapter sucked, so I got rid of it. This one will be sooo much better! Sorry I haven't reviewed in so long! I've been (attempting and failing) tanning a lot lately, lol! Well, enjoy!

Chapter 6- Twisting Dungeons

Alex slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the surroundings. Grey, dismal rock and a wall of iron bars surrounded her. She shot up and let out a gasp of panic. She saw that chains bound her hands and legs and that she wasn't alone. Laying the corner was Harry, but he still hadn't woken up.

"Harry! Harry! Harry…. wake up!" She yelled as she tried to find a way to reach him. Even after the yelling, he still remained un-moving. After awhile she finally stopped and slouched against the wall. Then she heard footsteps in the distance. As she saw the shadow forming on the wall, a familiar figure stood in front of her.

"Alex…. Ahhh, my dear how are you doing?"

Alex looked at him confused, "Draco…. what? What are you doing?"

Draco smiled and pulled his wand out of his pocket, "Alex, Alex, it's too bad. You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean Draco?" Alex yelled, her eyes beginning to fill with tears of rage. She knew what he meant, she witnessed the murder of her family and she thought no one had seen it, but obviously someone had.

"You know what I mean, you saw my father kill your parents. We couldn't have you running around telling anyone that, could we?" He stopped and pulled out a silver key, he put in into the lock and it clicked open. As it opened he pulled out a knife. Alex moved into the corner and looked down at her feet. She could feel Draco standing above her.

"I just don't get it Draco, you and me, I trusted you! We were so…close. Why?

Draco closed his eyes for a moment and then looked away from Alex and glared at Harry. He was rolled up in the corner and still unmoving. Draco walked over to him and shoved his wand into his back. There was no reaction from Harry.

"Well, well, finally the famous Harry Potter is dead." He spat out, an evil smile filling his face. Alex let out a small cry and tears began to flood her eyes. She tried to say something, but she choked back the words. Her hands were trembling and her whole body suddenly ached. She looked at Harry, but looked away immediately.

Draco finally looked at Alex and he began to walk towards her. The knife was still grasped firmly in his hands.

"Draco… please…..stop." Alex said, tears covering her face. She looked at Draco with fear and pleadful eyes. He turned away from her but kept walking, "Why are you doing this? Why do you always listen to your father?"

"What do you mean?" He said, glaring at her.

Alex laughed sarcastically, "Don't give me your bull shit Draco. Like you would kill us for no reason. The Draco I used to know would never do this. He wouldn't listen to his father."

Draco turned his head to the side and suddenly his eyes turned an eerie red, "Well, everything changed."

The knife swished through the air, right at where Alex was laying…….

**_Dumbledore's Office_**

All of the teachers were sitting in Dumbledore's office.

" Dumbledore, we have to address this problem now, before it explodes in our faces. I fear that more and more of our students are going to the wrong side. They all fear evil and they want to ensure that they can live without the worries of people killing or attacking their families." Professor McGonnagal stood up and strictly said to the group. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But what can we do to stop it? It's their choice to pick and we have no control over their minds or thoughts." The Headmaster said to Professor McGonnagal.

"I'm not sure yet, but we need to do everything we can to encourage them and keep their self esteem high, that might help them choose out side."

Everyone broke off into their own conversations and they discussed different options. But everything got silent when the doors to the office opened. Herimone and Ron ran in and stopped to catch their breath.

"Dumbledore….Harry and….and Alex… are gone!" Herimone choked out.

Dumbledore stood up and announced that the meeting was over. He walked out of his office and headed to the Great Doors.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as the Headmaster ran out of the school.

"Nowhere." He said and the doors slammed behind him.

* * *

Ok, did ya love it? Probably not, but w/e. It has to be better then the other chapter though, it sucked! Well, It's almost 3 and I'm going to bed. Please, please review! Nigh night. 


	7. The Nightmare Ends and Begins

Hey you guys! It's exactly 2pm right now and I'm bored as hell, so I'm gonna write the 7th chapter and try 2 get to the 8th and 9th! So here we go……..

* * *

Chapter 7- The Nightmare Ends and Begins 

Alex shut her eyes tightly and held her breath. She was ready for anything. But she waited and the blow never came. She slowly looked up and saw that Draco had the knife stabbed against the wall.

"I can't! I….just can't." He said dropping the knife to the floor with a loud clatter. Alex sighed in relief. Her hands were still shaking, but she reached out to the spot were the knife had landed and grabbed it with a swift motion. She saw that it had blood stains on it that were still fresh.

"Draco……get up." Alex said blankly, shaking him. He looked at her with a pitiful look, "Don't give me that dumb ass look, just tell me, who's blood is this?"

He grinned sarcastically, "Who's do you think? No other than the famous Harry Potter's. We took care of him before you woke up."

Alex gasped and slapped Draco across the face. She tried to stand up but the chains held her down. Draco stood up though, and pulled out his wand.

"You see Alex, I didn't need the knife. This way is much worse." He paused and pointed the wand at her head, "Invertio Fiagra!" A red spark erupted out of his wand and flew at Alex. Suddenly her whole body burned and she felt like her whole body was on fire. She stared to shake and her eyes rolled back into her head. Draco laughed cruelly as he watched her cry in pain and horror. Finally the excruciating pain died down to a dull throb in her head.

"Ow, Draco…….you…you.." But she stopped in mid-sentence and laid her head down. The spell had taken a lot out of her. But as soon as she began to rest, a sharp pain in her side cause her to shoot up. Draco's foot was wedged into the side with such force.

"Please….please." Alex said with pleading eyes. Then she saw in the opposite corner of the room from Harry, someone standing with a wand pointed at Draco.

"Draco, drop the wand now." The voice boomed taking a step closer to Draco.

Draco's eyes widened in shock as he turned around, only to be standing face to face with the Headmaster.

"Sueno Temporal!" The Headmaster yelled and Draco immediately fell to the floor in a deep sleep. The headmaster pointed his wand at the chains and muttered a spell. They broke off her legs and arms and she ran to the other side of the room and knelt next to Harry.

"Headmaster, you've gotta help him. I think Draco stabbed him, but I don't see anything on his back. The Headmaster rubbed his forehead and walked towards Harry. He knelt next to Alex and put his hands on Harry's back.

"He's still breathing, but I think Draco stabbed him then covered it with a spell. We need to get him to Madam Promphrey immediately."

Alex nodded, "But first, where are we?"

Dumbledore thought about whether or not to tell her this, "We're in the Slytherin Dungeons outside of the school. Slytherin's used to use these cells for classes, but then rumors started that people were being brought down here and tortured. Since the dungeons were sealed with a powerful spell, no one thought it was true, until students started disappearing. We came down here and found three dead bodies of students. One of them was from Hufflepuff, one from Ravenclaw, and one from Griffyndor. So we guessed that Slytherin's were behind it. From then on the dungeons were banned and most of them destroyed, but there were so many hidden tunnels, we couldn't get them all and no one would help us find them."

Alex nodded, not wanting to wait any longer to get out of here. Dumbledore told her to grab on and he grabbed Harry's arm. Suddenly they were flying threw the air and after a short time they landed in the nurse's corridor. Madam Promphrey ran to see what the commotion was.

"Headmaster! Oh no, is that Mr. Potter? Please, please, set him on the bed." She said grabbing a handful of different potions.

The Headmaster moved him onto the bed and set his broken glasses on the desk next to him. Alex ran quickly to the common room to get Ron and Herimone, but she ran into them on the way up, someone had already told them.

"Oh, Alex, how's he doing?" Herimone said worriedly, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Not good, Dumbledore thinks that Draco stabbed him, god knows how many times, and covered the wounds with a spell." Alex said sadly as they ran down the stairs to the office.

"Oh God… that's bastard Malfoy's gonna pay next time I see him." Herimone said as Ron began to turn red with anger.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Was all Ron could mutter out, before he stopped himself.

They finally made it to the nurse's office and when Herimone and Ron saw Harry lying there, Herimone tried to choke back tears but she broke down and had to sit outside. But as soon as they walked inside Madam Promphrey hushed them.

"I'm sorry, but he's on a lot of medication and probably won't wake up for awhile, at least an hour I'd say. But your welcome to wait here if you want, just try to stay quiet. If he wakes up any sooner, come and get me immediately.

Ron and Alex agreed and she turned to go bandage a cut knee.

"Alex, if you don't mind me asking, but, what happened?"

Alex took a deep breath as visions of the torture popped into her mind. She was still exhausted from the spell Draco use don her, " Draco tortured us, it's that simple and he would've killed us if he had the chance." Tears began to fill Alex's eyes as she choked out that last part, "But what hurts, is that when me and Draco were little we were really close. And so were our parents, his dad and my dad worked together at the Ministrey of Magic. But then his dad and him moved and I hadn't seen him since."

Ron rubbed his forehead, "I'm sorry Alex, I won't bring it up again." Alex shook her head and said it was ok.

"I'm gonna rest for awhile, can you wake me up when Harry does?"

"Yeah, sure." Ron said turning off the lamp by her head.

But the minute he turned off the light Alex saw the shadowy figure of Voldermort standing in front of her. She just put her arm under her head and closed her eyes. She finally fell asleep, but her dreams were not pleasant. All she could see and feel was the torture and pain she had endured throughout her life.

* * *

A/N- DONE AND HAPPY! That was kind along you could say. I'm trying to make it longer, but I have a low attention span, so it doesn't work well. Hahaha, I'm kiddin. I'll update FOR SURE by tomorrow, let's say 3pm central time and if I don't you can send me crappy reviews. Hey, that reminds me, please R/R, I love my reviews and I want more! You'll get your username at the bottom of my Author's note and if you have any stories I'll try to advertise them. Hahaha, I'll anything for a shitty review, jeeze. Luv ya guys! 


	8. The Plan

Ok, Big Chap 8, I can't believe I've made it this far, usually I write a chapter or so then quit. But I'm pissed right now because the login thing is broken and I can update. Sorry to all of my royal readers!

Ok it's fixed and here's chapter 8!

Quick Reminder- PLEASE PLEASE R/R!

* * *

Chapter 8- The Plan

It was after midnight and everyone was anxiously waiting for Harry to wake-up. It had been over six hours since Harry and Alex had gotten back and Harry still wasn't awake. Alex and Ron were asleep on the couches and Herimone left quickly to get some dinner for everyone. The nurse's corridor was empty, except for the far bed that held Draco Malfoy. He had serious injuries to his head and back. Lucky for Harry and everyone else, Madam Promphrey guessed he would be here for a while, maybe 2 or 3 months.

"Hmmmm…" Alex said as her eyes opened groggily/ She rolled over and rubbed her eyes. She sat up quickly and looked around, "Ron, get up." She muttered as she walked towards him, "Ron! Seriously wake up, it's almost 1 in the morning and Harry's not awake still." Ron moaned, but still didn't get up. Alex gave up and walked towards Harry's bed. His eyes were halfway opened.

"Hey Harry, you up?" She said sitting on a chair next to the bed.

Harry's head suddenly shook and he looked at Alex, "Hey, how ya doin?" He said smiling and pointing at her bandage on her shoulder.

She laughed, "Oh, this, it's nothin? How ya feel? You've been out for at least 7 hours. Do you remember anything?

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't' remember tons, just getting stabbed a billion times by someone and then passing out."

Alex grabbed her stomach, "Oh, fun, and I thought I had it rough. At least Draco didn't stab me!"

"It was Draco who did it…." Harry's voice traveled away as he laid his head back on the pillow, "I should've known he'd try something like that. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, not really, just a bump on my shoulder. Well, you look like you need your rest so I'll let you go back to sleep. Or do you wanna talk to Ron? I can wake him….."

Harry smiled, " Let him sleep, he's sorta crabby if you wake him."

Alex laughed and went to turn off the lamp by Harry's head, "Goodnight Harry." She said glancing at him.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you to." She said whispering as she kissed him on the cheek, " Now get some rest so you can get out of here."

Harry quietly rolled over and closed his eyes. Alex walked back down to the couch and sat down.

"Alex? May I speak to you for a minute?" Madam Promphrey asked, standing at the bed across from Harry's.

Alex nodded and walked to ward's her, "What is it?"

"After looking at Draco, "She paused as Alex cringed at the name, "I've discovered that he had a controlling spell over him, someone told him to all of that stuff. So Draco's innocent I'm afraid."

Alex gaped at Madam Promphrey, "Are you serious?" Madam Promphrey nodded, "Who could do that? Aren't those spell outlawed?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. But they are certain magical people that poses the power to do that," She said quietly, "Well, I need to go tend to some other patients, I just thought you should know. Can you explain this to your friends, I would hate for them to still be angry with Draco."

She walked away swiftly and Alex quickly ran out of the Nurses Office to find Herimone and Ron. She got up to the Gryffindor common room and looked away as she saw Herimone and Ron snogging.

"Ok, please stop. Like, now." Alex said sarcastically and Ron moved off Herimone.

"Jeeze, Alex, good thing you didn't get here any later." Ron said laughing and Herimone punched him in the shoulder, " So what's so important?"

Alex shook her head quickly and then sat in the chair next to Ron and Herimone. " Well… let's go to the nurses office, I'll tell you there.

They all got up and left the common room.

**The Shrieking Shack**

"How did he beat the spell? He almost killed both of them!" A dark voice boomed.

"I'm sorry master, I tried but the Malfoy boy was too strong, he beat the spell too quickly."

"Wormtail you have failed me again. You claim to be loyal, but you are weak. I can't afford to have a weak servant."

Wormtail stood up and bowed at his Master's feet, "Please, please, I will come up with another plan. A flawless one."

"Fine, prove your dignity and kill the Potter boy and Alex, yourself."

* * *

A/N- Hey, did you like it? PLEASE PLEASE RR and if you have any ideas for the next chapter(s) plz tell me. Well, I'll start working on the 9th chapter, bye bye. 


	9. The Closer We Get

Disclaimer- Just a reminder I don't own any of these characters (besides Alex), JK Rowling does.

* * *

_Chapter 9- The Closer We Get_

**The Nurse's Office**

Ron, Herimone, and Alex walked into the Nurses Office and as they walked past Harry's bed they glanced at him momentarily.

"Ok, here's what I need to tell you," Alex said plopping down on the couch, "It wasn't really Draco who tried to murder me and Harry, he was being controlled by someone. Madam Promphrey said that after she looked at him, she found traces of the spell all over him."

"But that's impossible, those spells are all blocked from your wands when you first buy them, no one could do that." Herimone said quietly.

"I know, that's what I said, but Madam Promphrey said that certain wizards and witches can do that."

Herimone and Ron both put their heads in the hands and shook them. Them Madam Promphrey walked by Harry's bed and pulled the curtain around him. Alex heard a slight moan and then silence. After about 10 minutes she opened the curtain. Harry was standing up and walking toward Alex.

"Good news, I can leave, she said that all of the potions have worked and I'm better."

Alex smiled and hugged him, "I'm so happy your better!" Harry gently kissed and she kissed him back. After a while he moved down to her neck and she laughed quietly. She fell down on the couch and he fell with her. He looked into her bright, sky blue eyes and he kissed her lips again.

"Oh, Harry." Alex whispered as he put his hands up her shirt, "I'm sorry, I can't do this. It's too dangerous, the closer we get, the more Voldermort will do to separate us."

Harry looked stunned as he moved off of her and sat on the other side of the couch, "But Alex, they want us dead already, what does it matter? Even if we do.. do this, it will just prove to them that they can't separate us.

Alex sighed and looked at Harry with sadness in her eyes, "Trust me Harry, I've wanted this for a long time, but I can wait until we're out of danger. Please, don't make this any harder for me then it is." Alex said, tears falling from her eyes as she ran out of the nurse's office.

**The Girl's Dorm**

Alex was lying on her bed crying as Herimone walked in.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Herimone said, sitting besides Alex on the bed.

"Oh, 'Moine, I think I screwed up me and Harry's relationship. Tonight in the nurses office, he tried to, um." Alex paused and Herimone shook her head, understanding what Alex meant, "And I said no, because I don't want to put either of us in danger and I'm afraid if we did, do it, then Voldermort would just want us dead even more."

Herimone grabbed Alex a tissue and handed it to her, "Honey, I hate to tell you, but Voldermort would want you dead the same, either way. It wouldn't matter what you did, he's gonna try to kill you either way. But your point does make sense so don't worry about it. If Harry's worth it, then he'll be willing to forget everything and wait."

Alex nodded and wiped her tear-stained cheeks and threw the tissue back on her nightstand, "Thanks Herimone, I'll talk to Harry about it tomorrow. Well, we better get some sleep, We've got double potions tomorrow and you know how much I LOVE potions."

Herimone let out a quick laugh, "Oh, yeah, how could I forget my FAVORITE class. Goodnight Alex." Herimone stood up and walked to her bed. Alex heard her light click off and a small rustling of the covers.

Alex stayed awake for a while and thought about what she was gonna say to Harry. One part of her wanted to ask for another chance, but the other half wanted to keep her point and wait. Either way she would be un-happy.

"Hey Alex."

Alex sat up and looked around the room to see where the voice was coming from, "Um, yeah?"

Suddenly everything was quiet until she heard the voice speak again, "Good choice." She heard some more rustling of covers and then more silence. She desperately wanted to know who had said that and what they meant.

_No one else knew about the incident, did they? Alex thought to herself as she finally fell asleep._

**The Boy's Dorm**

"Hey, mate. What's buggin ya?" Harry was startled by Ron's sudden appearance.

"Aw, nothing, just troubles with me and Alex. She kinda rejected me today. She said it was because she didn't want to danger us, blah blah blah, you get it." Harry said shoving his face into his pillow, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothin mate, just give 'er some time, let her think about it and she'll change her mind, all girls are the same." Ron said slapping him on the back.

" I guess your right, I'll talk to her later."

Ron nodded and went to lie down on his bed. Harry put his pillow back on his bed and turned off the light next to his head. He went to reach for his flashlight but it wasn't there. He cursed under his breath, but still fell asleep immediately after.

* * *

A/N- Hey did you like it? Even if you didn't please lemme know how you feel! Please review just so I know people are reading my story. Luv all of my old reviewers and I hope you still read the story, if you have reviewed please do it again if your opinion has changed. 


	10. Voldermort's Army

AM- I got rid of the adult themes, I was hacked and didn't write any of this, but I don't have time to re-write all of it, so my deepest apologizes to my readers who were offended my the comments. I have changed my password and everything, so it shouldn't happen again. I hope you like the revised chapters (10 & 11) They are so much better and I added quite a few things so please re-read it carefully!

* * *

Chapter 10- Love you Always

Alex yawned as she sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the common room. It was empty, except for Herimone was brushing her wet hair in front of the mirror. She saw in the mirror that Alex was awake.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's already 9:00, we have potions in half an hour."

Alex jerked up and ran into the bathroom, " Jeeze Moine', I forgot, God, I'm gonna be late!"

Herimone started to laugh as she turned back around towards mirror. Five minutes later Alex was rushing out of the bathroom and throwing a pink Gryffindor sweatshirt and a short, lime green skirt.

"Jeeze Alex, you're gonna freeze, it's bloody 10 below! And you look kinda….slutty" Herimone said, noticing that Alex's skirt didn't cover much.

Alex pulled her skirt down, not that it helped, as she grabbed her potions materials.

"Ah, who cares, let's go, we're gonna be late!" Alex ran down the stairs and as she got to the bottom she waited impatiently for Hermoine, "Come on Herimone!"

Herimone ran after her and they stopped running when they got into the Hallway. No one wanted to be caught dead running in the hallway with Fitch around.

Herimone and Alex ran into Harry and Ron in the first floor hallway that lead to the potions dungeons.

"Hey you guys!" Herimone said perkily kissing Ron on the cheek.

Alex glanced quickly at Harry and noticed that he was obviously trying not to look at her.

"Hey, wanna walk with us? You guys are going to potions now, right?" Harry asked Alex and Herimone and they both nodded. They all walked down the stairs to the dungeons and finally got to the potions classroom.

"Ok, sit down, now that the stars are finally here we can begin," Professor Snape said walking briskly to his desk, "Today we will be looking for the ingredients for a Love Potion. Love potions are not just for use to seduce a certain person, the potion only works for people who truly care for each other. Also, to use the potion you must not tell the person you are going to use it, which makes it particularly hard to use. Furthermore, you will be looking for the wings of a beetle, a unicorn horn, five pinches of pixie dust, and a cup of ravish roots." He wrote the list on 5 piece of parchment and set it on his desk, "For this assignment you will need a partner. It will be due next class, you have both potion hours to collect your items."

The class stood up and began to buzz with chatter. Almost everyone had found a partner and people were beginning to leave the classroom. Ron and Herimone were already partnered, as well as Neville and Lavender.

"Alex, wanna be partners?" Harry asked quietly walking behind her.

"I would love to." She said as she turned to face him, "Harry I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what happened to me. It's just, I love you so much, and I would never want to hurt you." She said solemnly looking up at him.

"I know, it's ok." Was all Harry muttered out as he and Alex walked towards the door. They got outside and started looking for the ingredients. After awhile they found all of the ingredients and headed back towards Hogwarts. It already around 10pm and they were the last group to get done.

"Let's not go back yet, I wanna enjoy winter as long as I can. It's so beautiful." Alex stopped and sat down in a pile of snow. Harry sat by her and put his arm around her. She looked at him and smiled warmly, even thought it was 10 degrees below outside and she was in a skirt.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry asked her, noticing that she was barely covered.

"Not really, I'm used to the cold. I used to walk around in less then this at home." She said laughing and leaning back into the snow. Harry handed her his coat. Alex accepted and draped it around her bare legs.

Harry kissed her quickly and put his other arm over her stomach. She put her hands over his and they sat there like that, not talking, just watching the snowfall.

"Harry, we should go inside. It's getting late." Alex finally said starting to sit up. Harry moved his arms and he stood up. He brushed the snow off himself and they both headed back towards Hogwarts, hand in hand.

They got to the Hogwarts common room and both sat down by the fire. Alex stuck her hands out in front of the fire and Harry conjured up some hot chocolate. He handed Alex her glass and sat down by her. He slowly sipped the top off of his hot chocolate.

Harry set down his hot chocolate and faced Alex. He looked into her bright blue eyes and kissed her. This time the kiss was deeper, it was filled with passion. Harry moved down towards Alex neck and moved towards her ear. Alex laughed and Harry moved back to her lips. Headmaster Dumbledore stepped into the room, not noticing Harry and Alex. They broke apart from the kiss and just acted like they were warming up by the fire.

"Oh, hello Mr. Potter, Miss Reed. What are you to doing up so late?"

Harry and Alex didn't even realize how late it was. Harry looked up towards the clock and saw that it was almost 3 in the morning.

"Well, Headmaster I suppose I could be asking you the same question." Harry said standing and walking towards him.

"We believe that Voldermort might be planning another attack and we are checking every common room to make sure everything's ok."

"Who told you that?" Alex asked curiously.

"Well, since you all know about Voldermort, I can tell you this. We heard from an anonymous source that he is training his death eaters to act as his army and they are planning an attack on Hogwarts. The source is very reliable and we are extremely concerned."

The room was silenced until Alex began to speak, causing Harry to jump, " So, what can we do? Are you gonna try to stop them?"

"I don't know what we can do besides be ready. If they do attack, we'll be ready, we're requiring that every student, 4th years and up, will have to take a Battle Class, it's like dueling but with a large group on each side, trying to stun the other side," Dumbledore stopped abruptly as Ginny and Hermoine walked down the stairs from the girl's dormitory sleepily.

"I'm sorry Dumbledore, we couldn't help overhearing the dilemma, is there anything we can do if there is a war?" Ginny asked yawning loudly.

Dumbledore sighed in frustration, no students were supposed to know about this, "I'm not sure now, but haven't you an Hermoine been studying healing? We could use some healers."

Ginny and Hermoine nodded. Dumbledore smiled and bid them all farewell. He slowly walked out of the common room.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Voldermort's attacking here? But so many of his followers go to school here! He'll kill his own people!" Hermoine yelled loudly, plopping on the couch angrily.

"Moine, I don't think he gives a damn who he kills or who he doesn't. He's killed plenty of innocent people."

After 10 minutes someone finally spoke, "I know this for a fact, if he does attack, it'll be his biggest mistake."

* * *

AN- I can proudly say this is the longest chapter I've ever written! 7 friggin pages! Well, please tell me what you think, R&R! Did you like the crappy one or the nice pretty one? Well, Nighti night! 


	11. News of War

A/N- Hey, this is the new & improved chapter 11! Since the old chapter wasn't my work, I decided to completely re-write it! Hope ya like my evil writing, mwahahaha!

**

* * *

Chapter 11- News of War**

Alex rolled over and sat up groggily in bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11:00. She groaned, realizing she missed her charms class and was going to be late to her transfiguration class. She got up and saw that Hermione was still asleep. She had learned that Hermione never missed class, ever.

"Hey, 'Mione, get up! We missed charms and transfiguration started at 11:00!" Alex yelled shaking Hermione. Hermione rolled over and rubbed her eyes.

"Alex, classes were cancelled because of this war thingy, didn't you hear them announce that this morning at breakfast? We have classes from 5-9pm from now on. Oh wait, you weren't there, that's right. Well, go back to sleep."

Hermione rolled back over and closed her eyes. Alex laid back down in her bed, but she couldn't fall back to sleep. So after about 10 minutes she walked down to the common room, but it was empty. She sat down and opened up a new copy of the _Daily Prophet. _The title of the lead story was:

**_Durmstrang to Close It's Door's_**

_As you know, the highly recognized school of Durmstrang has been having trouble with too many students going to the "Dark Side", as many put it._

_Durmstrang only has around 10 or 15 students in each year, so it is the smallest of all of the Wizarding School's. But, it is estimated that over 60 of Durmstrang's students are considering becoming a Death Eater once they finish school._

_So finally, the Ministry of Magic has decided to close it's doors forever. "We don't want to promote the evil side. We feel that closing Durmstrang is in the best interest of everyone." Commented a spokesperson of the ministry. _

_But don't worry, every student that attends Durmstrang will be accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for next year's term. "I am very exited about having these students come to Hogwarts. I've heard that they have amazing magical capability and they should be able to test our knowledge." Said The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Headmaster Dumbledore._

_By Laci Gremald_

"Oh, great, those losers are coming here." Alex thought to herself as she finished reading the article. She turned the page and was even more shocked by what she saw. The Article included:

_This is a letter we received yesterday at precisely at midnight._

_**Dear Ministry,**_

**_I have some saddened news to give to you. For the last six years I have been building an un-stoppable army. Now, finally it is complete. Over 300,000 men and women have joined me and we are ready for war. Let this be a warning, anyone who dares to get in our way, will perish, painfully. _**

_The rest of the note has not been released to the press yet. All that we know is that it was signed by the Dark Lord himself. Well will keep you informed._

Alex closed the paper slowly and sighed deeply. Dumbledore was right, Voldermort was making an army and is planning on attacking, soon.

She got up and walked into the Great Hall and saw a small group of Slytherins sitting at a table.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Alex asked, sitting next to Draco and two other Slytherins. They stared at her uncomfortably and Draco smiled.

"I guess, if you must." Draco said oddly, looking at his potions book he had laid opened on the table, "So, you hear about the war? Do you have class tonight?"

"Yeah, sadly. I just got the message this morning. I guess we need it and everything. The Daily Prophet said Voldermort's army has over 300,000 people. We'll have around 2,000 people, if we're lucky. Let's face it, we're screwed."

Draco thought for a minute before speaking, "Yeah, but most of the guys in his army are middle-aged fatties who haven't use their wands in years." Him saying this made Alex laugh. _She looks so pretty when she laughs, he thought to himself as he began to stare at her._

She noticed that Draco was staring at her with his mouth wide open, "Careful Draco, stare any longer and you'll drool." She said with a huge grin on her face. She did have to admit he was pretty cute and they seemed to get along fine. But if Harry ever found out about her even speaking to him….she shuddered at the thought.

"Hey, Alex, wanna go outside? I'm burning up in here." Draco said, getting ready to stand up. Alex nodded and they walked out of the great hall together.

Right as they walked out, Hermione and Ron were in the middle of the Hallway talking. Hermione turned and watched them leave, noticing Draco had his hand close to hers. Ron on the other hand began to follow them.

"Ronald Weasley! Where are you going?" Hermione yelled at him as he kept creeping down the hallway towards Draco and Alex.

Hermione moaned in frustration, but followed him anyways. They eventually got to stop, Alex and Draco sat down at the Lake's Edge.

**Draco and Alex's POV**

As they sat down, all he wanted to do was tell her how much he liked her. Ever since the accident in the dungeons, he'd been afraid to even look at her, in fear she wouldn't want to talk to him. But if he was going to do this, he'd better do it now. He turned to face her and she didn't notice. He moaned in frustration and tried to get her to look at him again. Finally she looked at him and she smiled. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He was surprised when instead of pulling away, she kept kissing him. He moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, right then she put her arms around his neck. She was the one to break the kiss, as she took a large breath.

"I can't believe… Oh my God." She looked un-believingly at Draco.

She began to stand up, when Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her down, "Alex, please, I won't tell Harry if you don't. I promise."

She agreed, wanting to give Draco and fair chance.

**Hermione and Ron's POV**

"We should go get Harry, now." Hermione said, but Ron shushed her as he kept watching Draco and Alex.

He saw that Draco kept looking at Alex oddly, almost like he was trying to….no, he wouldn't do that to a Gryffindor student. But then, to his surprise, he kissed her.

"Oooh, he's gonna get bitch slapped." Ron said and Hermione laughed quietly.

But instead he saw Alex wrap around him and continue kissing him.

"Oh my god! I can't believe Alex would do that!" Hermione yelled as Ron pulled her up.

"They're coming!"

Hermione tried to get up but her foot was caught in a mud-hole, "I can't Ron, I'm stuck!"

Ron tried to pull her foot free, but it was too late.

"Ron, Hermione?"

* * *

AN- Heya! I hope ya like it, don't worry, my evil plan will eventually turn good, sometime.

Love MY reviewers!

CrazyRabidChicken- Sorry about the shitty chappies. I changed them so Harry's a good guy, for now. Hope ya love it as much as I do!

Everyone Else- R&R!


	12. Heartbreaks and Lies

Heya, I forgot about my story and I know I'm a bad person for not updating, but I'm back, I luv you!

* * *

**_Chapter 12- Heartbreaks and Lies_**

Ron and Herimone looked up at Alex guiltily.

"What in the hell are you guys doing here?" Alex glared at Ron.

"Don't even start it Alex, what the hell are you doing with Draco?" Ron stood up and took a threatening step toward Draco.

"We just.. um… went for a walk… he wanted to talk."

"And get in your pants." Ron mumbled quietly.

Herimone violently pulled her foot out of the hole and stood next to Ron, "I just don't get how you can go so low, do you realize you just kissed Draco Malfoy?"

Alex looked at Herimone, "Well, you kiss Ron everyday and I that's kinda nasty. You're just jealous I can get Draco Malfoy and Harry."

Herimone shook her head and began to walk away, " Jeeze Alex, you should be so proud. You're a liar and a slut."

Before Alex could say anything, Herimone and Ron were gone. Draco walked toward her cautisously, "You gonna be ok? Screw those guys, you don't need 'em. You can hang out with the Slytherins." He said holding out his hand. She looked at it hesitantly and grabbed it as they walked towards the school.

Gryffindor Common Room 

Ron and Herimone ran into the common room yelling for Harry. They saw him sitting by the fireplace.

"Harry, can you come here?" Herimone asked quietly. Harry nodded and followed her into the Boys Dormitory, "Me and Ron were just outside and….."

Harry interrupted her, "What were you doing out so late?"

"Never mind that, listen Harry, we saw Alex and Draco outside."

Harry looked confused, " Where's Alex now? Why was she with Draco? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, we saw them kiss. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry put his hands over his face, "I don't believe you, Alex would never do that. " Never." Herimone tried to hug him, but he shrugged off and ran to his bed and yanked the curtains around it. Herimone decided to leave him alone and she went downstairs. Ron was waiting for her in the Common Room, "What happened?"

"I think he's pretty upset, he just needs to be left alone." Herimone kissed Ron on the cheek, "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Ron grabbed her arm gently and pulled her around, "It's not your fault, don't' blame yourself." Ron hugged her closely and said, "You know I'll always love you and be there for you, no matter what, right?"

"Even if I gain 40 pounds?"

"Of course."

"Good, because I really need some chocolate right now."

She hugged him once more and went upstairs. She laid down quietly and thought about Alex and Harry. She looked over at Alex's bed and noticed she still wasn't back and it was almost 2 in the morning. It either meant she was dead or in another common room.

Slytherin Common Room 

Alex and Draco walked quietly into the common room and quickly sat buy the fire. None of the night watch people were still awake, so they were safe unless someone else woke up and told. But knowing the Slyherin's reputation, they wouldn't mention anything.

"Your common room is a lot colder the ours." Alex said rubbing her arms and shivering.

"You're cold?" Draco said putting his arm around her bare shoulders, "Better?"

"Much, thanks." Alex smiled to herself and saw Draco light the fireplace with a spell, "It'll get warmer, trust me." He laughed quietly, moving his hand up and down her arm. Alex sat frozen, looking at his hand.

Draco leaned over and looked at Alex, she turned towards him and he kissed her. She pulled her head back quickly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just surprised, that's all." Alex paused quickly, "I just feel bad doing this to Harry. He's never given me any reason to cheat on him."

Draco smiled, "Who cares about Harry, why are worrying so much about Potter? What's so great about him? Just forget about him." Draco leaned in again.

Gryffindor Common Room 

**4 am**

Alex tiptoed silently into the Common Room. She was just about to up the stairs to the Dormitory when Harry said quietly, "When Herimone told me you were outside with Draco, I couldn't believe her. I never thought you'd be like this, because if I did, I never would've bothered getting to know you." Harry said looking into the fire and sniffling, "Do you even realize it's Draco Malfoy! Damnit Alex, do you realize his father's Lucious Malfoy? He's a death eater, I bet he was there when parents were killed, I wouldn't be surprised if he killed them!"

Alex said quietly, looking at the floor, "That's Draco's father, not Draco. He's not like his father, so don't even blame him for his family."

Harry smiled sarcastically, " You don't even know him! Give him chance to talk, then you'll see what I mean." Harry shook his and walked towards his common room.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Alex said crying.

"Don't bother, you've done enough."

Alex wiped her eyes and ran back out into the hallway, she stopped as she ran into someone.

"How'd I know you'd come back?" Draco said sneering.

Alex sniffled, "Draco, did you hear any of that?"

Draco smiled, "I wouldn't be surprised if the whole school heard that fight."

Alex ran her hand through her hair.

"Come on, you can stay in my Common Room tonight. You should have been a Slytherin anyway." He grabbed Alex's hand and they walked down to the Slytherin Common Room. They finally got into the room and saw Crabbe and Goyle sitting up.

"Hey Draco, who's that?"

"This is Alex, now will you please go upstairs?" Alex glanced over at Draco and saw a demanding look in his eye. She winced nervously, not wanting Crabbe and Goyle to leave. Draco saw that she was nervous and sat down slowly.

"So, do you want to just talk?"

Alex smiled, "That sounds alright." She sat down next to him and he put his arm around her.

"So, are you and Harry done?"

Alex took a deep breath, "Yeah, we're done. He's pretty mad at me. And I don't think he'll forgive me anytime soon. But whatever I guess."

Draco laughed, "Well, that's good, because I was gonna ask you to go to Hogsmeade and I didn't want Potter and his gang hanging round."

"Yeah, I'd love to go with you." Alex hoped she wouldn't regret her decision.

"Are you gonna sleep on the couch or do you wanna come up to the room?" He looked at her curiously.

Alex thought for a minute, "Won't your roommates get mad if I sleep up there?"

"They get used to it."

Alex stood up and started walking towards the stairs. Draco smiled and followed her quickly.

* * *

Heya, wadda ya think? Lemme know asap! Chap 13 should b up in awhile, bye!


	13. What have I done?

Chapter 13- What have I done?

The next morning at breakfast the entire school was buzzing with rumors about Harry Alex.

"Is it true she slept with Draco Malfoy? Does she realize his father's a death eater? Poor girl doesn't know what she's done." A 3rd year Ravenclaw raved as a crowd huddled around her. Harry looked around nervously, trying to find Alex, but both her and Draco hadn't arrived yet. Finally he saw them talking at a far away table across the Great Hall. Harry stood up, but was flooded by people.

"Do you hate Alex now? What happened between you two? Are you done or are you gonna forgive her? I wouldn't forgive her for a million galleons." Harry looked puzzled as questions were shouted from the large crowd.

"I don't know right now." Harry yelled across the hall, causing the crowd to moan disappointingly and disperse. He signed in relief and grabbed a large helping of grapes and a couple of pancakes. He forced a little down his throat, then just gave up. He didn't have much of an appetite as he watch Draco and Alex sit so close together. Did he not get what she did to him? He loved her, so much and then she just broke his heart. He pushed his plate in and walked out of the Great Hall without even a word to Herimone and Ron who were too busy talking to Neville to notice he had left.

Finally, Ron glanced over to find Harry and saw that he was gone, "Hey 'Moine, did you see where Harry went?" Herimone shook her head, "I better go find 'em, I'll be back and if I don't come back I'll see ya in Potions." Herimone hugged him goodbye while nodding.

Ron walked out into the Hallway and up to the first floor when he saw Harry and Ginny talking, closely.

"Harry? Ginny? Am I interrupting something?" Ron asked uncomfortably, avoiding Harry's eyes.

Ginny seemed annoyed, "Actually you are, so go find Herimone and keep yourself busy." Ron shrugged and walked away slowly. He never liked it when Harry and Ginny were alone. She might be 16, but she was still his little sister.

The Great Hall 

**The Slytherin Table**

Alex and Draco sat quietly as crowds of people flooded around them. It seemed Slytherin was the table to sit at today. Alex nervously picked at a piece of toast and sipped a little bit of apple juice.

"Hey, Alex, wanna go somewhere else?" Draco asked suddenly. Alex nodded and they walked out of the Great Hall together. They started up the stairs when Alex spotted Harry and Ginny snogging.

"Let's go Draco." Alex said blankly, heading down the stairs.

Draco grabbed her arm gently and stopped her, "No, this is funny. Poor Ginny Weasley and pathetic Harry Potter together again. This is low, even for a Potter."

Harry turned bright red, "Jeeze Draco, you're dating a Gryffindor, someone who doesn't kiss the Dark Lords fat ass, how low for you?" Harry sneered.

Draco pulled out his wand, " I should shove this up your…" Alex clamped her hand over his mouth and walked him down the stairs. He tried to shake her off, but she wouldn't let go of him.

"Aright, are you cooled down yet?" He nodded annoyingly and she let go of him, " I don't want you and Harry fighting anymore." Draco huffed, "Do it for me." He nodded, "Well, we got potions now, lets go."

They headed down to the dungeons and ran into Harry and Ginny. Draco groaned, but didn't say anything. They got to the potions room and sat down. To Harry's surprise Alex sat by Herimone and Ron instead of Draco. Draco didn't seem to mind, he sat by Pansy and Crabbe.

"Ok, students sit down. I expect that none of you collected your ingredients, am I correct?" Professor Snape boomed loudly. A choir of "Oh crap I forgot." And "Bloody hell, what'd you do with them?" filled the room. Snape grimaced and turned to his potions cabinet, "I have extras for those of us who forgot, Mr. Potter." The Slytherin's erupted in laughter and even Snape smiled. Harry blushed wildly, but walked up to cabinet and grabbed a few extra supplies.

"Professor, I have Harry's supplies. We were partners… but…" Alex stopped.

" It's alright Alex, I understand. You can use my supplies whenever you need to." Ron and Herimone stared open mouth at Snape. He was never to kind towards the Gryffindor students. Alex smiled, "Thank you Professor." Harry frowned as she walked to the cabinet, winking at Draco.

Potions was finally over and everyone was filing out of the classroom when Draco pulled Alex pulled him over to the side, "I have to tell you something. Can we talk outside?" Alex was curious, but she nodded anyway.

They walked outside together when Draco turned to face her, "Ok, I'll just tell you. My father is a death eater. I wanted to be honest with you. Please don't be mad."

Alex took a sharp breath in, "Wow, are you one?"

Draco hesitated, " No, I'm not. But I can't guarantee I won't become one. I can't betray my father like that. But I would never hurt you or your friends."

"What about Harry? He's my friend."

Draco rolled his eyes impatiently, "Hate to tell ya honey, but you to aren't friends anymore." Draco grabbed her hand, " You're as close to him as a Hippogriff and a rat."

Alex sat down in the snow, "What did I do to him? I bloody cheated on him." Draco sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "You have to admit that it was worth it, don't you?"

Alex laughed, " I guess it was."

Draco grinned and kissed her cheek, "Who needs Potter and his goons, you're a Slytherin now."

Alex looked extremely worried. And she should've been.


	14. Voldermort's Army Attacks

**Chapter 14- Voldermort's Army Attacks**

It was no the week before Christmas break. All of the Gryffindor students were sitting in the common room, studying for their winter exams. Alex was sitting alone in the corner and Harry, Herimone, and Ron were sitting by the fire. Suddenly Alex slammed her book shut and quickly ran out of the room. Everyone looked up at her as she ran out of the common room, scoffing at Harry, Herimone, and Ron.

"What's her problem?" Ron asked setting down his quill. "Did her and Drakie-Poo break up?"

Harry closed his book, "I doubt it, they were all over each other at lunch. It's disgusting. Do you know she's trying to get moved to the Slytherin common room? She says she doesn't belong in Gryffindor. Her and Pansy are now like best friends or something." Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know what she doesn't get about Draco. She thinks he's a saint or something."

"Every girl drools over him, it's disgusting." Ron stuck out his tongue, "She's just gonna have the same fate as her parents, which sucks for her." Harry glared at Ron.

"I know she's not the greatest person in the world, but no one deserves to be killed." Ron rolled his eyes annoyingly.

Harry stood up and walked up into the common room. When he got up there he saw Neville lying awkwardly on his bed. He walked up to him and gasped. Neville was lying on the bed with a streak of blood across his face.

"Neville, lemme get Madame Promphrey. Oh my god…" Harry ran towards the door.

"Harry, stop, I need to tell you something!" Neville yelled in a raspy voice.

Harry stopped at looked at him.

"He's in the corner."

Girls Bathroom 

Alex was sitting a stall crying. Her hands were on the bathroom wall forming a fist. She slammed them hard against the plastic causing them to rattle.

"You're going to break the doors." Moaning said as she flew into Alex's stall.

Alex looked at her with surprise, " What if I was pissing Myrtle?" Moaning Myrtle giggled.

"Well, girls don't pee standing up, unless you're special."

Alex walked out of the stall and hopped onto on the of the sinks, "I'm special alright. Everyone hates me."

Moaning Myrtle sat by her, "I heard about you cheating on Harry. Herimone and Ginny came in here a few days ago. You're not their favorite person."

"Thanks a lot, even though this short conversation has made me feel so much better, I have Herbology in like 5 minutes, so I better go. Bye Myrtle." Alex got up and left the bathroom. As she walked out she ran into Ginny. She seemed really worried.

"Ginny what's wrong?"

Ginny looked at her with tears in her eyes, "Wormtail, Harry, and Neville are together in the Gryffindor tower and everyone's saying Neville's dead and Harry's hurt.

Gryffindor Common Room 

Harry had his wand sticking right in Wormtail's throat. He could feel Wormtail's breathing start to race with panic. Suddenly he felt Wormtail reach for his wand. Before he could react, Wormtail jabbed his wand into Harry's stomach and he fell to the floor. Wormtail had his wand pointing to Harry's head.

"Oh, Mr. Potter, Voldermort will be so happy! I've waited along time to see you die, oh, he will be so pleased! But first, where is Alex?"

Harry looked at him skeptically, "Why do you want to know about Alex?"

Wormtail laughed, " Alex survived Lord Voldermort's wrath to, she's just like you. If you look in the middle of her palm, she has a scar. But no one knows she's just as unique as the famous Harry Potter. But I can deal with her later." Wormtail put his foot on Harry's neck, "Well, good bye Harry Potter." He laughed cruely as green sparks erupted from his wand like a thousand stars racing towards the ground. Hart let out a cry and then became unconscious.

The Great Hall 

"Students, please, listen up." Headmaster McGonnagal stood up, "I know many of you have heard about the incident in Gryffindor Tower today. We do not mean to alarm you in anyway, but you deserve to know the truth. Harry Potter is currently in the nurses ward, he was critically injured by an illegal spell." Ginny let out a cry and started sobbing, Professor McGonnagal continued, "But do not worry, the spell isn't always deathly. We found Harry soon after it happened. Neville Longbottom is with his grandparents, we are sad to say that he's fate is not a lucky as Harry. He was infected with a deadly virus that is spread by a terribly poisonous snake, called a Verego. He will be living the remainder of his days at his home." Professor McGonnagal paused to wipe her eyes, " From now on we have some regulations all students must abide by, no exceptions. You will stay in your common rooms at all times; classes have been suspended. The windows and doors must be shut and bolted. No owls or outside means of communication may be used." She paused, "These rules are merely precautions, there is no need to panic. Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world." She wiped her eye once, " Well, enough talk, please enjoy your dinner."

Ginny and Herimone looked at each other sadly. They glanced down the table and saw that everyone was crying and obviously scared. Herimone shook her head unbelievingly and started to cry. Neville hadn't done anything wrong, she didn't get why the snake bit him.

After dinner Ron, Herimone, and Ginny all went up to the nurse's corridor. They walked in quietly and saw Harry lying asleep on a bed. Madame Promphrey ran up to them in a very rushed manner.

"Oh, hello Ron, Herimone, and Ginny. I'm assuming you've come to see Harry. He won't be up for quite some time, the antidote I gave him will make him sleepy for a few hours." She paused, " It's odd that you showed up, I thought Alex would've told you he was asleep, she came in here just a few hours ago."

"Alex was here?" Ron asked.

Madame Promphrey nodded, "Yes, she seemed to need to tell him something important."

"Oh, well, we'll be back later then? Good bye Madame." Herimone pulled Ron's arm and they ran away. As they steep out of the corridor they ran into Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle who we were laughing loudly.

"Draco, where's Alex?"

Draco calmed himself down, "She's meeting with Dumbledore right now."

"What about?"

Draco shrugged, " I dunno, but she's been in there an awfully long time."

Suddenly a loud bang filled the entire school. Herimone wobbled backwards with the force of the noise. She glanced down over the stairs and saw about 150 people dressed in all black running into the school, casting curses everywhere.

"Oh my god, wake up Harry Ron!" Herimone screamed at him," Ginny, let's go now!" They ran down the stairs and were surrounded by a group of Death Eaters.

"Look, it's a filthy mudblood and a poor pure blood mixed together. This school has gone to the dogs." A death eater spat out, taking a step towards Herimone. He puts his over her mouth and shouted a binding spell, another did the same to Ginny.

"Take them to the forest." The death eater yelled as Ginny and Herimone were being dragged down the stairs.

"Ginny, I guess the rumors were true. Voldermort does have an army." As she spoke, the Death Eater holding her kicked her in the face, knocking her out. Ginny screamed loudly as she looked around the Great Hall, hundreds of students were in the hall, attempting to fight back. But it seemed everywhere students were getting hit by a curse and falling to the ground.

As she glanced around she saw a face she'd never forget. Voldermort was standing in the middle of the fighting; looking straight at her with his cold, gray eyes.


End file.
